An Angel Blossoms
by himekahyuga
Summary: An asocial teenager named Uzumaki Naruto lives a few doors down from an American exchange student named Hyuga Hinata. At first, he finds her a weird person, but starts to open up to her as her friend. However, he's unaware that this girl is in possession of a deep, dark secret that can put her in grave danger. MAY HAVE A FEW CHANGES DEPENDING ON VIEWERS!
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel Blossoms **

**Chapter 1**

My life has been divided up into many different obstacles. There were good obstacles, bad obstacles, and obstacles that were neither good nor bad. During the years I've been alive, I've tried to live up to those obstacles, but I only get mixed results back.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sixteen years of age and a junior at Konoha Academy. My mom and dad died when I was seven on Christmas evening. I spent my years living in an orphanage until my older cousin, Karin, took me in to live with her. Despite me still living with family, I still thought a lot about my parents. They were the greatest people I've ever known. They were greatest people to have raised me and to have taught me. When they disappeared before my very eyes, I knew that I wasn't going to be the same way I ever again. I felt bitter, angry, any other bad word one could think of me. I thought I'd never be happy again.

But...I felt my life change before my very eyes, when I realized that this special obstacle ends up being the obstacle that changes my life forever.

It was early Monday morning in Konoha. I made my way over to the academy. I lived a few blocks away from the school, which saved Karin trouble from having to drive me there. Other students who went to the same school were also seen walking, too. Some walked by themselves; some walked with friends, and some walked with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Heh, everyone lived as if life was so wonderful. I sighed to myself.

"_How cute._" That soft voice caught my attention very fast. I looked to me left. There was an entrance to a little park. I didn't know the gates open that early. "_Are you hurt?_" I heard the voice again. I walked through the entrance of the small park. I looked around until I saw a girl who's back faced mine. I noticed she also wore the same uniform as me. Something told me to walk away, but something else told me to butt into her business. I walked close enough to her and looked over her shoulder. She held a baby bird in her hands. "_Huh?_" She turned her head and faced me, revealing her pearly, lavender eyes and pale face.

"Uh, sorry but...do you mind me asking what are you doing?" She said nothing for a few seconds as if she was very nervous to talk.

"_Oh. Um...I walked by, and I heard her crying. I came to take a look, and it seems she broke her wing._" She spoke in clear English. She obviously wasn't Japanese. I kneeled next to her to observe the baby bird. It looks like it has a wing injury. "_What should I do? I don't want to leave her here by herself for someone to hurt her._" What a weird girl. How could she tell whether 'she' was a boy or a girl?

"_Well, if you don't figure something out soon you're going to be late. School starts in 8 minutes._" I warned her in clear English. She gasped slightly in relief.

"_Thank god you speak English._" She stood on her feet swiftly. She looked around to find a safe place for the bird. She happily reacted when she saw a fountain. She ran to the flowing water and set the little bird there.

"_There you go. As long as people could see you, you should be safe little one._" she said happily. She's a weird girl. I turned around and walked out the park. After I had walked a few feet, I realized she was walking behind me. I turned around and stared at her.

"_Why are you following me?_"

"_Um, I'm sorry but...I'm noticed you're wearing the Konoha Academy uniform._"

"_Yea, so?_"

"_I'm new there and...I don't know where it is. Can you...actually to help walk me there?_" Was she joking? She's new to the school, but she's walking around not even knowing where she's going? There's so much I want to say to this. "Please?" I couldn't hold back because she's a weird girl.

"_Alright. Alright. Let's go._" She smiled brightly and bowed towards me.

"Thank you!" Wow, so she did speak a little Japanese.

We walked to the school without saying a single word to each other. So awkward she was. We had made it to the school 3 minutes before the bell rang. Even though I didn't ask, because she probably didn't know, I brought her to the principal.

"_Where are we?_" Should've seen that coming I guess.

"_This is the principal's office. Where you're suppose to tell the principal that you're new here so you can get your things._"

"Ooo ok. Thank you very much umm…"

"Uzumaki Naruto. And you're welcome. See ya later." I walked away, leaving the rest to her. As I walked, I heard her knock on the door, and the door opened. Sounded like she's fine with me. About a few minutes later, the class bell rang. I made my way to my first period class and sat in there until, of course, the lame class ended.

After the second period had ended, I went to my second period class, which was English, the class where we Japanese people learned the English language. It's the easiest class in my book since I spoke English so perfectly. Mom and dad sent me to an English speaking school for a few years. That girl spoke English too, with a little Japanese. I hoped her family didn't just...send her here and didn't teach her Japanese first. She'd have a hard time in this school. When everyone walked into the class, I noticed that an additional student walked in. My jaw dropped when I realized who the person was.

"Um, excuse me. I'm new here." she said, in short, Japanese to Asuma-sensei.

"Ah, you must be her. Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at sensei. "We have a new student joining us. Her name is Hyuga Hinata. She's not from Japan so make her feel welcomed." She slightly waved her hand to the crowd, who barely responded at all. Hm, talk about ignorant. He whispered to her, pointing to where she could sit. Noticing that he was pointing more in my direction, I realized that there's an empty seat right next to me. Just great. That weird girl would sit next to me.

I turned my head away as I saw her approach my direction. When I heard her sit in her seat, I glanced at her. She looked so nervous and tense as if everything was so new to her. Despite us meeting before, we didn't speak to each other the whole class period. Well, the only time she did was when she had asked me what Asuma-sensei was saying in Japanese since she apparently didn't know. Geez, I wonder why they didn't put her in a Japanese class. I guess it's because her name fitted everything.

After a couple of more periods, it was finally lunch time. I went to eat me lunch in the cafeteria. It was nice while it lasted.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata. _What's up?_" I asked, not looking at her.

"Um, can I sit here with you, please? I-I don't know anyone here, and you speak better English than everyone here." I sighed. I couldn't keep her hanging.

"_Sure. Sit down._"

"Thank you, Naruto." She sat across from me. "_You is very kind._" Thought I never have company during lunch. She just showed up because I'm the first person to have spoken to her. And I spoke perfect English, which is a language she can speak, too. As we sat there, there were lots of people staring at us. Some whispered; others just looked at us like we were idiots. We didn't even pay attention to them, well, I didn't at least. Hinata sat there staring in her lap in embarrassment. Just like before, we didn't talk the whole time.

When school later ended, this time, I decided to look for her. I may be anti-social, but I knew well I couldn't leave her alone. She's very unfamiliar with this place, and it could be a little dangerous for her just to wander around. I looked ahead and saw she was already outside the school, standing on the steps looking around. She was probably looking for me. I wouldn't even know because I didn't know her.

"Hinata." she jumped and turned her head towards mine.

"H-Hi again, Naruto."

"Hm, yeah. _You need me to walk you home?_"

"_Um, that's ok. I feel like I may have bothered you too much today. I think I'll find my way back somehow._" Talk about stubborn.

"_That's your problem right there. You say you bothered me, yet I helped you get here, helped translate for you, and let you eat with me during lunch. I'm offering to walk you home, and you said you THINK you'll find your way back, meaning you won't. Am I right?_" Her eyes went wide in surprise. Naruto won. Hinata lost.

"_Y-Yes. You're right._"

"Alright then. Let's go." We made our way off the campus, walking home in silence once again. Something told me to speak, but at the same time, I didn't know her that well. And she didn't know me. It wouldn't hurt to be little friendly. But it's only her first day, maybe I should tomorrow, when I'm more used to her presence. While we walked, used my peripheral to observe her. She's shorter than me, her skin was pale, her hair was midnight blue and fell all the way down below her back. What caught me most were her eyes. Her eyes were pupiless as if she was blind, but she could see so perfectly.

"_Something wrong, Naruto?_"

"_No. Not at all. So, where do you live?_"

"_Um, I live in an apartment complex. Konoha Apartments?_" She lived in the same complex me.

"_What a surprise. I live there too. Great. I don't have to help you find your way back._" This whole speaking English all the time thing was just too much. Someone had to teach her Japanese. We made it to the apartment building. She gave me her room number; I helped her get there. Ironically, she just so happened to live on the same floor as I do. Such a coincidence. Her room was further down from mine. It took a minute to walk back to my room from hers.

"Thank you very much, Naruto. _For walking me home._"

"_No problem, Hinata._ See you later."

"_Oh, also…I know you barely know me, but...is it possible maybe you can...walk with me to school again tomorrow morning?_" We lived in the same apartment building. We went to the same school. May as well stick with it.

"_Ok. I leave my room at 7:00 every morning._" She shot that bright smile at me again. God, what was with her and that smile?! It's getting on my nerves!

"Ok. Thank you again, Naruto." She unlocked her door and walked inside. I left after she shut her door. Hyuga Hinata huh. She was weird at first. I wanted to find out more about her like where was she from, why was she here, and why was she rushed into school without being taught Japanese first. I know her first day here must've been irritating because she couldn't understand anyone.

I opened my apartment door, walked inside, and closed the door. My red-haired cousin, Karin, was just about to leave the apartment to go to class.

"You're home earlier than I thought. You decided not to go to the cafe today?"

"I had something to take care of." I took my shoes off after I dropped on the couch.

"Well, I'm off then. See you." She left immediately, leaving me alone in this dark apartment. I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Today was pretty interesting. I wonder if there would be more interesting days like this.

Hyuga Hinata. Despite I only knew her for a few hours, she's an interesting character.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angel Blossoms**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I got ready for another day of school. I put on all of my clothes and grabbed something to eat from the kitchen. I passed Karin's room and saw she was knocked the hell out. She entered college a couple of years ago to become a nurse; the amount of homework she gets is unbelievable. One day, her entire bed was covered in white, white, and more white.

After I grabbed something, I quietly left the house. I didn't move a muscle at first because I realized I had to walk Hinata to school again today. So much irony filled the air when I found out she lived down the hall from me. I remembered a person moving into that room, but I didn't necessarily look to see who the people were.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself. I walked down the hallway to the last door, but I stopped again when I heard another door open. I looked to my right, and a guy with red hair and black circles surrounding his eyes walked out his room. I stared at him for a little bit before walking off again to the end. He's lived here for a while. We go to the same school, but like me, he never talked.

I arrived in front of Hinata's door. I breathed in and out before finally ringing the doorbell. It took about 10 seconds for the door to finally open. Hinata stuck her head in between the door and wall.

"_Are you ready to go?_"

"Yes." she walked out the room and locked the door. "Good morning, Naruto." she said in Japanese while bowing to me. Why was she so damn proper? Bowing to me like I'm her God.

"Morning." I replied tiredly. "Let's go." I started walking, and she walked on the side of me. We walked for about a couple of minutes in silence. Even though I barely speak to other students in the school, the fact that someone was beside me was very strange. Not only that but also because she's new here to Japan. There's just things I felt like asking her, but at the same time, I don't want to ask her either.

"Naruto?" she immediately snapped me out of my thoughts. "_Is speaking English to you so much irritating?_" she asked while she kept her eyes looking straight. To be honest, it is irritating because I don't speak it like it's my native language.

"_Honestly, it is irritating._" It's not my first language, because I wasn't used to speaking it so much at once. Does being honest to her hurts even a little bit?

"_I see. I'm so sorry. I-It's just that I moved here from America about a week ago, and I was put in school so fast that I never got to learn the language._" So she's American. Interesting. "If it makes you feel any better, I am studying the Japanese language now. Still, thank you for sticking with me despite me not knowing the language." This girl here! She's a real thank you person! One thing I knew about her, she's an American.

"_It's fine. As long as we can understand each other, I'm ok with speaking more English._" I responded. Even though I'm wasn't looking straight at her, I felt that weird smile on her face again. I used my peripheral and, of course; she was. What a weird girl! "So, why did you come here of all places?"

"_Umm…well…it was mandatory. I can't explain why._" That's the best could she do? Couldn't she explain? Shit if you asked me, she looked like a rich girl. But one can't judge a book by its cover I guess.

"_If you say so I guess._" I wondered if there's anything else I can ask her. I didn't exactly know what to ask her. It's not often I talk to people. Since last night, I still constantly wondered why I even helped her out yesterday. I could've just left her alone and not know how to get home. Did I do the right thing?

So like yesterday, nothing else happened during our walk to school. We separated once class started. I often thought about how she's doing since she doesn't speak a whole lot of Japanese. In my first period, I overheard others talk about her.

"Did you see that new girl yesterday?"

"Yea. I heard she's an exchange student from America. She speaks English, but she does not understand Japanese."

"I know. Japanese or not, that girl is pretty cute." I sighed to myself. Just when I thought people would talk bad about her, they didn't.

"I never seen a girl as pretty as her in my life. The only thing creepy is her eyes. She has no pupils, yet; she's so pretty! She might be prettier than Haruno Sakura!" one of the girls shouted loudly in the class. That's a real first. A girl was commenting that someone else was prettier than Sakura? How would that bubblegum head troll respond to that? Worst of all, since people found her attractive, and me as a stuck up bastard, speaking to her, what would they end up thinking THIS time?

So second period came, and like yesterday, she had to ask me to translate for her. At some point in the class, being American and all, Asuma-sensei asked her to read an English paragraph in front of the class. She seemed unbelievably nervous at first, but she went for it. To everyone's surprise, she read it so perfectly.

"Thank you very much, Hinata. _That was wonderful._"

"Y-You're welcome." she stuttered. She made her way back to her seat next to mine. As soon as she sat down, she looked at me for a second and turned her head away. I still didn't understand why they didn't put her in beginners Japanese class.

After the third class, I headed to lunch in my usual spot. But, of course, Hinata found me there again and asked to sit with me. Wonderful. Just wonderful. I let her sit with me once again. And she spoke first for the first time.

"_Naruto? H-How come you're always alone. Don't you have any friends, too?_" I turned my head away from her. Well, my actions didn't make her seem slow at all apparently. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Its alright. You didn't mean it. I guess you prefer to be around a person who has friends?"

"_O-Oh of course not. I think it's-_"

"There she is. Hyuga Hinata." She stopped talking when she heard her name. The body of the voice stood behind her. Oh god. It's her.

"H-Hello." Hinata said politely with a slight stammer. She looked very nervous because she didn't know what's coming for her out of that mouth of Haruno Sakura, the school's most 'beautiful' girl. Not only was she on that list but also Yamanaka Ino and a few others. Not to mention most of these girls on this 'list' are either on the school's dance team or the school's cheerleading team. What could she POSSIBLY want with Hinata?

"So you must be the American girl, Hyuga Hinata. The one, the whole school, has been going on and on about. I have to say you are very pretty like everyone says. I mean it. You're beautiful." So far, her sarcasticness was paying off. And so was mine. "Your eyes though. You have no pupils. Are they contacts?"

"U-Umm…"

"Sakura, she doesn't speak Japanese." Ino whispered to her.

"Oh, yeah. That's too bad. A girl as beautiful as her deserves to be able to hang out with us instead of with the likes of Naruto." She shot a glare towards my direction. Hinata noticed her glaring at me, but still didn't exactly make out what she said. I glared back at her and stood from my seat. I picked up my plate of food and fixed to walk away.

"Naruto?" Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hinata. He's always like that. Always being so rude to everyone around him because he had no one to teach him any manners. They have anti-social people in this school who acts better than him." I stopped right in my tracks when I heard that comment. No one taught me manners huh? We'll see about that. I turned around and smiled brightly towards the troll. I walked back towards her with that smile.

"You know what, you're right. I'm so sorry for acting like a fool around you all the time. It's just that, you see, my mother and father hasn't necessarily had the time to teach me about good manners because they're somewhere else, making sure I can teach myself. So," I used my free hand to take hold of juice on my plate and within a snap, I poured the juice on her sparkly clean shoes. She gasped loudly, "stop talking so much shit." I said in a very dark tone.

"Naruto...you fucking piece of horseshit!" she struck my face hard with her fist and pushed me on the ground. I heard the sound of Hinata's gasps.

"Naruto!" she hollered and kneeled next to me.

"You can hit me all you want, but I won't take back anything I said."

"You heard him girls. He'll pay for what he just did big time!" Sakura cracked her knuckles, and her goons marched to my dead body. I only prepared for the worse. Mom and dad taught me not to hit girls, and I still stuck to it, after all these years.

"W-Wait!" Hinata stood on her feet and stood in front of me with her arms out.

"What do you want? Move and let me kill him! You saw what he did, and he will pay!"

"U-Umm…" she glanced at me for a second before facing Sakura. "_U-Um...I don't know what just happened...or what you two said to each other, b-but there's no need to fight. So please um stop._" Everyone around us who watched us just gasped.

"Did she just stand up to Sakura?"

"I don't know. By the way it looks, she just stood up to Sakura." Sakura growled lightly at Hinata, which scared her to the point where she backed away from her, only for Sakura to march again. She poked Hinata hard on her shoulder to the point where she almost lost balance.

"If you EVER do that again, I will show you no mercy and do the same thing I did to him. Understand?" Hinata didn't respond. "Oh that's right, but you know by my gestures that this is a threat and a promise. Come on girls." she turned and walked away along with the rest of the trolls who followed behind her. Hinata sighed in relief. She kneeled next to me again.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" she asked.

"I'm fine. _Don't worry about me._" I fixed to stand on my feet until I noticed something very strange to me. Hinata had her hands on my arm.

"_Let me help, Naruto._" Tch, how can I...fuck whatever. I stood on my feet, and she helped me the entire time. I didn't even need the help, but she wanted to help. She didn't even know what happened, and she stood here defending me. What if she could've been talking bad about her? What if I could've been talking bad about her? And she'd still defend me? But did she not realize what she just did? "_Let's get away from here._" she whispered. For the first time, I like another person's idea. But where the hell can we go that's not near any of them? I nodded. As much as I didn't want anyone near me…(sigh) what could I have possibly have gotten out if I just left her after she defended me. The worse that could happen was Sakura beating the shit out of her. And I didn't want that to happen.

We went to the roof, where there were never any crowds. People were afraid of going to the roof after lots of suicides happened up here, but only to get away from them, coming here was the only way. Hinata and I sat on the ground against a wall.

"_I'm sorry that girl attacked you. I don't know what happened, but I hope I can help._"

"_You can't help with it. No one can._" I said lowly. "_Don't ask anything about it, because I don't feel like talking about it._" I said sharply, looking away from her. I felt her expression changed, but what was I suppose to do about that?

"_Ok. You don't have to tell me. But just know if you ever need a friend to help you, I'll be the friend, that's if you accept me as your friend._" Her? As my friend? That never came to my mind. I never had 'friends'. Not since my parents died. "_I'll let you think it through._" She leaned her back against the wall and stared at the sky. I stared at with my peripheral. How could she be so calm after Sakura threatened her? Wait, she probably didn't know what Sakura was telling, which was why she's very calm. To me, it seemed like not knowing what another person was saying, was a good thing. Especially if you stood up to a girl you didn't know was a bully. "_Oh, that's right._" She turned her head away from the sky and went into her bag. She took out a bento. "That girl ruined your lunch." She held her bento towards me. "_I would like you to have mine._"

"_Oh, I couldn't. It's yours and…_"

"_I'm not asking. I'm offering. We can share it._" She opened her bento, revealing everything inside there that looked extremely delicious. The rice, the shrimp, the beef. She handed me chopsticks.

"_Are you sure about this?_" I asked. She nodded. I pulled the chopsticks apart and took hold of one of the shrimp. I put the shrimp in my mouth and munched on it until it went down my throat. To my amazement, it was the best thing I've eaten in a long time. "_It's great. Did you make it?_"

"_Yes. I'm glad you like it._" Wait, she's American, but she knew how to make a bento? "_A family member in America owned a Japanese restaurant, so she taught me how to make these. She's from here, so that's how she knew._" Well, that answers everything.

"_I see._ Thank you."

"No problem." Even though it didn't come to her, the food wasn't the only thing I thanked her for. How did I end up meeting someone so...nice? Could I even trust her?

Lunch ended about 10 minutes later, and we gone to our last classes. Throughout the rest of that day, people were whispering about Hinata, Sakura, and me.

"Sakura and Naruto get into it all the time. Why do they hate each other?"

"How should we know? But that new pretty girl stood up to her like a boss."

"So incredible that she stood up to that witch!"

"How could someone ever stand up for Naruto. He's so heartless and mean. No one could ever be his friend." That's one I'm never tired of hearing. If Hinata understood them, she'd find out what people think of me. Why do people hate me? Why do I feel like a shitstain on an underwear? Even I didn't know the answer to some of those questions.

I met Hinata outside after school. She waited for me so we could walk home again.

"Ready?" She smiled brightly and nodded. We made our way to the apartments. I recalled earlier today during lunch when she asked me about not sitting with friends. I remember me saying no and I thought she'd be the type to want to be around a person with friends. What did she say? "_Hinata, about during lunch, what were you saying before Sakura interrupted us?_"

"_Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot. I was saying I think it's nice being around you. I mean...you've been a big help to me yesterday. Even though we haven't, well spoken much, I had the feeling that someday we could speak more. And maybe, well that's if you accept me as your friend._" She wanted us to be friends, doesn't she. I haven't had friends in so long that. I wouldn't even know what to do the first thing we become friends. But I guess that's for me to think about now. I wonder if she had lots of friends in America.

We made it to the apartments. How could I have forgotten that our rooms are on the same floor?

"_Thank you, Naruto. I think I'm finally starting to memorize the path to get here._"

"_It's not as we live very far._" Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard, and Hinata's door opened slowly.

"_Hinata, I thought I heard you out here._" The long, brown haired, same eyes as Hinata, looked towards me. "Hn. You live down the hallway from me. Who are you?"

"Umm...Uzumaki Naruto. I was just walking her home. So I'll be going now." I turned to leave.

"_Bye, Naruto._" Hinata said, grinning at me again. This time, I couldn't hold it back. The kindness was new to me, so I had to return the mental favor.

"Bye."

**HINATA'S POV**

He gave me that funny look every time I smile at him. I wonder if it's too ugly.

"Alright, come inside." I went into the room and shut the door. "I'm assuming you had a pleasant day at school today?" Like I felt like explaining what happened. Especially since I didn't know what happened.

"_Yea. It was ok._" I took off my shoes and set them by the door. "_Where's Tenten?_"

"_She had things to do, so I'm watching Misa. Now that you're here, you can watch her while I get dinner ready._" Misa is Neji and Tenten's little accident. She's four months old and a real cutie. She has her mother's eyes and her father's hair. Even though they're both in school, the other Hyuga side that lives in Japan helped them a lot with dealing with raising a family at a young age. Once they turn 21, they'll be on their own. I picked up Misa from her high chair and held her in my arms.

"_Hey, Misa. Are you glad to see your Auntie Hinata?_" I said in my childish voice. She responded by giggling and laughing.

"_She gets too excited around you. Now._" He turned towards me with his arms crossed. I sat at the table, waiting to hear what he had to say. "_You do know why you're here, right?_" I nodded. "_I suppose that Naruto guy is your new friend, too?_"

"_Well...not yet._"

"_Your father told me that you are not allowed to be friends with anyone while you're here._"

"_I know, Neji._" How foolish of me to keep asking him to be my friend, when father forbids me from having any. It's just that…

"_I'm sorry, Hinata. But that's the way it has to be. Until uncle figures out what to do, your only objective is to be safe indoors and not outside. Tenten is returning to your school tomorrow, so starting tomorrow, you two will leave together._ Understand?" I nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, Neji. I understand." I answered in Japanese.

"Good. _Tenten offered to help you with your Japanese lessons today when she gets back._"

"Ok." Until Tenten arrived to help me with my Japanese lessons, I played with their daughter in the living room. As I played with her, I thought about Naruto a lot. He looked like a very lonely person. He doesn't have any friends, and he doesn't talk to anyone at school. I often heard people comment about him just by hearing his name. I could never tell if it's something good or something bad, but by the way people looked at him, those comments are something bad. And what's just as bad was I'm forbidden to have friends, but I asked Naruto to be my friend. I knew better that I couldn't for the sake of my safety. Now I'm pushing Naruto, the guy I just met, the guy I barely knew to be my friend.

I'm so selfish!


	3. Chapter 3

**An Angel Blossoms **

**Chapter 3**

**NO POV**

Meanwhile, in America at a giant mansion outside the city, a man who goes by the name of Hyuga Hiashi, sat in his personal office.

He removed his hands from his eyes and stood from his chair. He walked to the window and stared out of it for a few minutes. From there, he shifted his eyes towards the picture standing on his desk. He moved from the window and held the picture in between his cold fingers. It was a picture of him and Hinata as a child, her little sister, Hanabi, and his deceased wife. In the picture, the only people who smiled were Hiashi and his wife while Hinata wasn't happy at all.

He gripped on the picture tightly to the point the frame would crack until suddenly someone knocked on his door. He quickly set the picture on the table and moved to the window. "Come in," The person who opened the door was no one other than his second and younger daughter, Hyuga Hanabi. Her appearance was much similar to her father.

She stood by the door, with the face of depression.

"I-I'm back." she stuttered.

"Hanabi." Hiashi walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Everything alright?" He knew everything wasn't alright. Ever since Hinata left, Hanabi's been depressed.

"No." She answered. "I miss sis." She sobbed. Hiashi said nothing. Does she miss Hinata? How could she miss that disgrace of this family?

"I know, but she'll be alright and happier where she is. Why don't you go...start your homework and have the maids help you." She nodded and left the room. He sighed to himself. As soon as Hanabi left, he moved back to the window and looked out of it. He clenched his teeth and banged his fist on the window. That selfish little bitch ruined everything! I swear one day she will pay big time! And so will those monsters.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, in a more isolated location stood a group of men. Their hoodies covered their identities. There about 5 of them and they all stood in the isolated area at a place that used to be an alcohol store until it was burned down along with the rest of the area. Since then, the area was run by those men, but there's more to that then them running an isolated area.

A couple of the men sat inside the burnt building, waiting for the rest of their crew to show up with some news. When the rest of the crew finally arrived back, the two stood on their two feet.

"Any sign of her?"

"Nope. We can't find her anywhere. We searched everywhere, and she's not at the mansion anymore. No one knows what happened to her at the school. We asked the whole fucking town!" one of them answered.

"I'm telling you, old man Hiashi has her hiding somewhere." the second guy answered.

"But where could she have possibly hidden her? Underground?" the third answered sarcastically. He sat on one of the dirty couches and opened a bottle of beer. "And how long has it been since we last seen her?"

"About three weeks. She failed to show up last week. I wonder what made her decide to not show up? She knows better than to deceive us of all people in the world. What are we going to do boss?" One of the man who stayed behind asked the OTHER man who stayed behind.

"I'm not sure yet. But we have to figure something out. She can't hide from us forever, and she knew that since she first came to us." The man who's known to be called 'boss' answered. "Hyuga Hinata, wherever the fuck you are, you're going to regret ever running away from us, or...you'll regret meeting us."

**HINATA's POV**

"AHH!" I found myself screaming early in the morning with a horrible wake up call from a sudden nightmare. My head was drenched with sweat as if it was very hot while I slept, but I knew that wasn't it at all. Neji ran in my room with the baby in his arms.

"_Hinata? What's the matter?_"

"_Nothing._" I answered in Japanese, pretending like nothing happened. I couldn't come up with a good lie like 'I fell off my bed' because when he came, I was already still in my bed.

"_Whatever happened, it was a bad dream. You're still here._" As true as that is, I can't ever stop having nightmares. My life was such a mess that it's been almost forever since I had regular dreams a teenage girl would have. I nodded and threw the covers off my body. "_But you know, we are family. I know you don't know too much about me since we were never around, but you will have to try to me us. We will protect you. Please remember that._" I nodded again, not wanting to say anything back. There was no use in saying anything because he's right. "_Good. Now you should be getting ready. I'm about to wake up Tenten right now so she can get ready._"

"_Wait._" He stopped. "_I-I never told Naruto. Should I go tell him I'm riding with Tenten?_"

"_How about I tell him for you? You shouldn't be trying to talk to him._" I couldn't tell him myself because I can't talk to him? I sighed.

"Ok." He left out the room with his daughter, and I got ready for school.

I had my uniform hanging up in the closet. I opened the closet door and put on my entire uniform. Then I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I also put some lotion on my arms and legs. I stared at myself in the mirror for a little bit and realized I forgot something. I lifted my shirt and stared at my bandaged wound. I needed to change the bandage before leaving.

I took off the old bandage, revealing the bruise on my side; that was still there after a week since I got it. It even still hurt like hell, too. I put hydrogen peroxide on the wound, and it burned for about a minute. After about a minute of stings, I put a new bandage over the wound.

Neji and Tenten didn't know about the wound, but if I did tell them, it would lead to a lot of questions. Questions I wouldn't dare answer. They knew too much already, and there was nothing more I could spit out at them.

After I had got ready, I went into the kitchen and made a little something for me to eat. Tenten was already in the kitchen, too, feeding Misa.

"Good morning, Hinata." Tenten said, smiling.

"Good morning, Tenten."

"Wow. _The Japanese is getting to you very fast._ Such a smart girl."

"_I know she. I've seen her transcript from America._" I didn't know what he said, but I knew it wasn't bad since he smiled at me. I smiled back. School doesn't start in another like 20 minutes, so I sat at the table with Neji and Tenten and Misa. Neji made eggs, bacon, and toast, which all looked very good.

I ate for awhile until I heard someone knock on the door. It was Naruto! I fixed to get up first, but Neji already beat me to it. Why does this has to happen?!

Neji opened the door, and it was Naruto. I heard his voice all the way from the table.

"Uh, good morning. I'm here for Hinata if she's ready."

"So you do walk her to school." he paused.

"Yes. I do. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is. She won't be walking with you to school or from school from now on. Also, I don't want you to talk to her ever again."

"Huh? And why is that? I haven't done anything wrong to her."

"Doesn't matter. Just stay away from her, please." Neji said, sounding a bit sincere. I didn't know if Naruto caught the tone in his voice. When he told him that, I felt like I wanted to cry. I wanted to be friends with Naruto, but I can never! Tenten reached over and patted my back.

"Fine. If you say so." I heard his footsteps disappear and the door shut. Neji walked back in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Hinata."

"I know. It's not your fault." I answered. I heard Misa whimper as if she was about to cry, just like me, almost as if she feels the same way I do. Pretending like I'm not that way, I reached over and picked up Misa from her highchair and set on in my lap. "Don't cry, Misa. Your auntie Hinata is here."

**NARUTO's POV**

So it must be like that then. What a shame. Who cares. I don't need her. She'll just drag me down to the ground.

I walked alone to school, despite the last couple of days I had 'company' while walking. It didn't feel any different. Well, maybe a little but I was used to this. I stopped when I noticed the little area where I first found her. I immediately remembered that there was a bird she found. The little-injured baby bird. We never looked to see if the owner found the baby or not. I went to the park. I walked close to the fountain to see if the bird was still there.

I stopped in my tracks at what I saw there. The baby bird was dead.

"Holy shit." I whispered. I had never seen a dead bird before, and I felt a little sick. The mother never found the baby. Hinata was so concerned about the bird when she first found it. She didn't want to leave it because it could die, but it ended up dying after all. I sighed in desolation. It came to me that the baby reminded me of me a little. I wasn't a baby when I lost my parents, but I was still a child. I didn't die, but I am lonely. Maybe the reason Hinata cared so much was because she...could she possibly…? No. I wouldn't know..

Something told me to not leave the baby lying there dead. I used up about 5 minutes to grab one of my materials to dig a hole in the ground and with two sheets of paper, I picked up the bird and set him in the hole. I covered the bird up with the remaining dirt.

"Rest in peace." I whispered and stood on my feet. As I stared at the grave, I felt a sudden pain in my chest. The pain was so bad that I felt like I was going to collapse. Then I heard a voice call for my name.

"NARUTO!"

Then I saw something in my head. I saw a forest, with no one there. That was all I had seen before I heard a deep voice.

"What are you doing?" I swiftly turned my head, pretending that I didn't feel any chest pains. It was that guy who lived next door to me. The red headed guy who's just like me, never speaks. He stared at me with a confusion of my actions. He must've watched me the entire time I buried this bird. What should I say?

"Nothing." Nice answer Naruto. I walked passed him and away from the park finally went to the school. I felt his eyes all on me, but I ignored him the best I could. Within about 5 minutes, the pain in my chest finally disappeared. And whatever I saw just now...may have been a hallucination.

When I got there, everything was just the way it was before. First class, second class, Hinata was there. I didn't speak to her at all, and she didn't speak to me. She didn't even volunteer to participate in class today to show everyone her perfect English.

She often glanced in my direction, and I used my peripheral to glance in her direction. She looked sad. Just yesterday she was content and brave, today she's different.

When it was lunch time, I went to grab my lunch from the cafeteria. As I stood in the line, I saw Hinata and that girl, Tenten. People were greeting Tenten because she came back from a vicious fight with some girl that left her suspended for like five days. I think they fought because the girl was talking about her baby. Tenten was pregnant last year, and people were fucking over her. Hinata stood there next to her, not saying a word. It's not like she could since she didn't understand them. She still had that same expression as in second period. How come she's not talking to any of them?

Then her eyes moved around the cafeteria until she laid her eyes on me. I quickly looked away from her and didn't look back. I thought I wouldn't look back, but I did, but she disappeared. Tenten disappeared, too.

"Where did she go?" I said to myself. Something told me to find her, but something else told me not to. And I didn't. After a couple of days with a company, I'm back to being that normal, hateful guy again.

In my second to last class, which was a science class, we were in the middle of doing an experiment. I never worked with a partner, because I always wanted to work alone. Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing, but I make it out without killing myself. I realized that one of the pair's partner was absent, so Sensei decided that!

"Work with Naruto for today then since he never has a partner." As much as I wanted to complain, I didn't. They person who came by me was the red headed guy who lived next door to me.

"You." I said lowly. I forgot he was even in my class. I kept my attention away from him, and he said nothing either, well nothing that didn't relate to the experiment.

"What have you done so far?" I told him what I did and offered to continue. I didn't start a conversation because...he seemed strange. It's not like I'm any different from him though. Things went silent until he decided to speak. "I know it's probably none of my business, but what were you doing this morning?"

"I don't want to talk about it." It may seem like nothing, but that was more than it seemed. And it bothered me a lot. The pain. The hallucination. Am I dying?

"If you say so. The temperature rose." I realized he was talking about the experiment and took note of it.

The rest of the time, all we did was work and work and never got sidetracked.

**HINATA's POV**

School was finally over, and I left the campus with Tenten. She asked if I wanted anything from a local coffee shop down the street from the apartments. As much as I didn't feel hungry, I still told her yes. We were quiet the entire time getting there, just like we were quiet the entire time getting to school. There was nothing to talk about at all.

When we got there, we ordered what we wanted out of there. I asked her to order a strawberry shortcake since it's my favorite flavored cake of all time and a bottled water. Instead of leaving to go home afterward, we stayed there for a while. And that was 'sort of' the time for her to ask questions.

"_So, Naruto walked with you to school huh? How did you two meet?_"

"_I-I...I couldn't find my way there and needed help. Neji told me how to get there but...I still couldn't find the way._" I half-lied.

"_That idiot. Why didn't he just bring you there?_" She's right. Why didn't he bring me there? I already had a pretty good reason he didn't though. "_I should thank him for helping since I wasn't around to do so myself. I was still too injured to help out so...I'm sorry._"

"I-It's ok." I said in Japanese. "_I understand what happened so it's not your fault. Still...Naruto...he was a nice guy, and I wanted to be his friend._"

"Friend?" she said in Japanese, which I believe was how one said 'Friend' in Japanese. "_That guy never had friends. He never even tried to have one himself._" Now that caught my attention. I have always seen how Naruto was alone, but...he NEVER had friends? "_I don't know too much about him so there's not much I can say. I have no reason to speak bad about him if I don't know anything._" Which is why I hoped to find out from Naruto. I didn't know what to say though because I can't even think about having a friend and...I always have thought of one myself.

"_W-Why is father doing this to me? He's keeping me isolated so I won't...have any friends. This is...a horrible punishment._"

"_That is assholish of him. Judging Neji told me your father told him though, you did…_" she stopped talking, realizing that I was about to cry.

"_I don't want to talk about it. _Please." I whispered. "_And even if I wanted to tell Naruto everything, there's no way I could. He'll hate me._"

"_Ok, Hinata. We won't talk about it anymore._ I'm sorry." She apologized as she reached for my hand. I let her grab my small hand. "I know things will work out soon." I tried to give her a confident smile, but it came out looking like a fake smile. I really hope she is right though.

As we sat there, I couldn't help but have a feeling that someone was watching us. The presence felt strong, and came from either inside or outside the shop.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"It's nothing." I sort of lied. I remained there, hoping the presence would just go away, but it didn't. At this point, I was ready to go. "I'm ready."

"Really? Ok then." We stood from the table and left the coffee shop. So I wouldn't look like a weirdo, I didn't look around inside the store, but outside, I looked around. Mostly by using my peripheral. I saw someone move in a nearby bush. I didn't get a good look at the person, but he was obviously a guy. Instead of stopping to confront the guy, I just sat inside the car, hoping I'd escape from him.

"We'll go get Misa and head home."

"Ok." Whoever that guy could've been, I had a bad feeling he's working for father because he knew lots of people here, especially the infamous Uchiha Family.

He must be watching to see if I'm disobeying orders. And if he ever see that I am, something horrible could happen to us. He didn't want me to live a happy life, doesn't he? Well thank you very much father, because I'm not happy at all.

**NO POV**

"That was close. She almost saw me." whispered the guy hiding in the bush. The guy had dark hair pointing back with black eyes. He watched Hinata the entire time she was inside the coffee shop. "I better head back." He moved from the bush and ran to his home, the Uchiha Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Angel Blossoms**

Chapter 4

The black haired boy who watched Hinata arrived back at his home, the Uchiha Mansion. He walked through the gate and to the double doors, which were opened by the butler.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." The boy, who now we know's name is Sasuke, nodded towards the butler. The maids also greeted him by saying 'Hello' or 'Good afternoon.' He made his way to his room and shut his door. He sat at his desk and took off the glasses he used to snapshots at Hinata.

"So you're back." Sasuke jumped when he heard the sound of his brother's voice.

"Yes. But you obviously don't know shit about knocking either, Itachi." Itachi shut Sasuke's door. He resembled Sasuke a little with the eyes, but not with the hair since his hair is a little straighter compared to Sasuke's.

"How did it go?" he asked Sasuke.

"I'm about to upload the pictures to my computer. She almost saw me though, as if she knew I was watching her."

"Be more invisible next time. We don't want her to know anything." Within about 5 minutes, Sasuke had the pictures uploaded to his computer. He opened the files and viewed all the pictures. Itachi observed the pictures, too. "So you were able to track her down at school, huh?"

"It wasn't fucking easy either. With the girls trying to pile on me while I'm trying to get a simple shot using my watch."

"Who is the girl she's with?"

"Tenten, the other person she's staying with besides Neji. She hung around her the entire day and never spoke to anyone at school except her." Itachi nodded. The looked through more pictures, such as the picture with her at the coffee shop with Tenten.

"Why didn't you just simply go inside with the glasses? You can barely see this."

"I was taking precaution. Hiashi talks as if his daughter is dumb as fuck, but she for some apparent reason knew someone was watching her."

"You don't if she knew you was there. She doesn't know us at all, so there's no reason for you to have to hide from her." Sasuke turned in his chair, facing Sasuke.

"She knows you because you encountered her while you studied abroad, last time I checked." Itachi turned his head away, not responding to Sasuke's fact. "So you know a lot about her."

"That may be." he said in a low, irritated tone. Sasuke heard this and went straight to the point.

"May I ask again why the flagging hell are we even watching her?"

"Because Hiashi asked us to. He said Hinata is the biggest failure as a daughter and a poor excuse for a human being. And well…"

"I know. The last thing I need is to hear that story again." Sasuke turned back away from Itachi.

"It can't be helped. He wants us to watch her make sure she's not breaking any of the rules. If we do find that she is, we are to report to him immediately. Also..."

"Also what?"

"There may be...It's nothing brother. Just make sure you report your discoveries to Hiashi."

"And what exactly is he going to do? He doesn't give a shit about her, so why care what she even does anymore?"

"I have no clue. I think it's total bullshit, but it's our job. The Uchiha Family are spies, and we live up to that for generations." Itachi walked towards Sasuke's door and stopped. "Try not to fall for the girl, please?" He joked

"Is that the best you can do?" Sasuke said slowly and darkly. Itachi opened the door and left the room. He sighed. "Why did I ever agree to do this fucking job? Now I'm stuck watching a girl like I'm supposed to care about what she's doing." he said to himself with irritation.

**~Neji's Apartment~**

"Neji, how is everything going with Hinata? Are you handling her properly like I want you to? No outside? No friends?" asked Hiashi, from Neji's laptop.

"Yes, everything is going as planned, sir, but…"

"But what?"

"Must you be so hard on her? She's only a junior in high school, and I'm sure everything she has done wasn't in vain."

"Nonsense, she's a huge embarrassment to the entire family. There's no room for a disgrace living on my property."

"My point is, sir, is that she shouldn't be alone like this." Neji said with sincere in his voice. "She's only 16. Give her a chance to blend in at least. You'll never know that maybe her living here will improve her behavior."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because...ever since she got here, she hasn't given us any problems." Hells maybe it's just you. "So wouldn't you consider giving her a chance to try to live a better life here?"

"I'm not sure if I should. She caused so much trouble and hung around those men for God knows how long. How will I know it won't happen again?" How will you know? Maybe it's because if YOU treated her right she wouldn't have done what she did.

"I'll let you know if it does. But I know it won't." Hiashi said nothing for a few seconds, then finally answered Neji.

"Give me two weeks to think it through. If she hasn't caused any trouble and made good grades in school, during the time, the maybe I'll give her a chance to go out."

"Alright. Thank you, sir."

"I'll be in touch soon. Bye." The video shut off and Neji closed his laptop, sighing loudly. Tenten stood on the side of Tenten, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You really want her to be happy, don't you? But you don't know too much about her. How do you know she wasn't lying about everything he told us she did?"

"He wasn't, because Hinata admitted it herself. What he doesn't seem to understand is that she lives in a whole different country, which means she has new opportunities to live a better life. Hinata said uncle treated her badly for years, which is why she did what she."

"Well, maybe she didn't like the whole 'living rich' life."

"Personally, I didn't either. After my father had died, they pushed and pushed me to do things I don't want to do. Eventually, I gave up because I couldn't take it." Tenten wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"If you didn't do that, we wouldn't be living together right now, taking care of our little girl." Neji tilted his head, so he'd look straight at Tenten.

"You're right about that." Neji reached for Tenten's lips and kissed her for a few seconds. Little did they know, Hinata watched from her room. They pulled away from each other.

**HINATA's POV**

Every time I watched them show affection, I can't help but envy them. Neji said he and Tenten had been together since elementary school. As they grew in middle school, they started to like each other, to the point where they...had sex and gave birth to Misa a few months ago. Neji quitted trying to become the new head due to him not being able to do what he wanted to do, which was to become a Martial Arts Sensei. Regardless, they were still living such a happy life, something I wish I had.

I closed my door and sat on my bed. Tears fell from my eyes like a river. I didn't know why I was crying. I'm not happy, I'm not content. I'm sad, depressed, isolated, lonely, and a despicable human being. There's no way someone like me would ever get a chance to live life like I want to. My life was horrible in America because of father, and my life remained horrible because I was being kept from even making one friend.

He hates me so much, but he doesn't even know why he hates me.

"Hinata?" I lifted my head.

"Come in." I said, as I hurried and wiped my tears away, but I couldn't. They still fell. Neji came in.

"_I just talked to you father. I tried to-_" he stopped talking, realizing how red my eyes were. He came to me and sat next to me on my bed. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing…" It was difficult to talk because I choked on my sobs.

"_You know I will never believe that. What's wrong?_"

"_E-Everything._" I didn't feel like going into any details because I was too sad to explain it, but Neji had already known, so he didn't ask.

"_I know. I don't like what he's doing either. That's why I was trying to convince him to let you have a chance to go out into Konoha._"

"_It's no use. He will never let me. He hates me. Maybe none of this would've happened if I just...listened to him, and I wouldn't have had to ask Naruto to be my friend._" He looked away from me for a few seconds, then looked back at me.

"_Do you like him?_" I swiftly turned my head and stared at him, flabbergasted. "Do you like him, Hinata?" I looked away from him, looking forward.

"_I...I-I...I don't know anything about him, Neji. But to me, he was still sweet and kind. The first person who I ever talked to. I feel like...he and I relate. Like God brought him to me. He may be the answer._"

"_What do you mean 'the answer?'_" I realized that what I was telling him was not something I wanted him to know. At least not yet. I quickly thought of a lie.

"_Umm, like...the person who...gives helps gives answers to math problems._" I'm the worst liar ever. I'm really good at math. It's not like father ever told him about my academic scores at my school in America. I just needed Neji to stop asking so many questions.

"_Whether or not he's your 'answer,' uncle still wants you to keep still. When I asked him just a few minutes ago, he said for me to give him a couple of weeks. In the meantime, you can't go anywhere except for school and makes good grades in your classes._" Good grades?! I couldn't even understand more than half the stuff I learn! I lowered my head, hanging my bangs over my eyes. I didn't want to be in here anymore as my heart started to get colder and colder to the point I would get angry. I knew what I needed to do about it.

"_Can I...please go on top the building? I need some air._"

"Hinata..."

"_I need to breathe. I can't go up there either?_" He was silent for a few seconds. He didn't know what to say, how to answer, what to do.

"_Alright. You can go._" My day brightened up a little. I smiled lightly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Neji." I stood on my feet and walked out my room. I faced Neji, who still stood in there. "I promise I won't be long." He nodded and gave me the 'I hope you mean it look'.

I went to the door, opened it, and walked out. I took the elevator on the floor and stood on it until I reached the roof, which was about six more floors up. When the elevator opened, I took the final stairs and opened the top door to the roof.

I brightly smiled as I watched the setting sun shining in my face and the chill of the fall wind blowing. Without the buildings taller than the apartment building, the air was purer than the air I breathe in school, in the apartment, and on the lower level ground.

I walked to the side of the roof and leaned on the railing. I looked at the view of the city. The downtown area of Konoha stood in the distance, with the buildings brightening as the setting sun shone.

"So pretty." I said in awe. I didn't often get to see beauty like this in America because I'm always in the darkness, but today was a blessing. I closed my eyes gently as the wind blew, and finally it came. I heard the sound of beautiful angels singing in the wind. The song was so calming and beautiful that I felt as if I was on cloud nine. Hearing this song, was very similar to the one my late mother used to sing to me before she tucked me under the covers of my bed. Ever since then, I would hear the songs every day, even after her death. Almost as if mother's trying to get closer and closer to me.

I sang along with the voices of my heart's desire.

**NARUTO's POV**

I was in the middle of doing my homework until Karin came out her room. "Naruto. I'll be back. I'm going to buy some groceries. I'm cooking." Karin said as she grabbed her purse.

"Again? Why not just order food instead of all that trouble?"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about passing your classes. Won't be long." She opened the door and left. I sighed. I never told her what my report cards were like, but I am an average student no doubt. I closed everything that laid in front of me. I stood up and scratched the back of my neck. I looked at the clock. It was 6 p.m. Usually around that time I'd go to the roof and sit up there for a while. Luckily this building was tall enough for us to see the whole sky.

I grabbed my black jacket and put it on. Being fall and all, it's chilly around this time of the day. I opened the door and shut it. I walked up the stairs to get to the roof instead of using the elevator. Each step I took I felt some warm presence. I found it strange to me since it was just chilly a second ago.

At the top, there was a door to the roof. I slowly opened the door then quickly pulled it back when I heard a voice. Someone was already there. Whoever was there, was...singing?

I left a crack in the door to observe the person standing way in the end. The person was Hinata! I gasped lightly.

"What the hell is she doing?"

She moved her arms around like she was talking to someone. Her voice...god her voice sounded so incredibly beautiful, so soft, so sweet, and so soothing. Never have I heard a voice like this before. My heart went from being cold to being warm, and so did the temperature.

As she continued singing, without noticing I was here yet, I quietly opened the door wider and snuck out the stairwell. I shut the door and continued watching her sing, not even caring about the fact that I'm not allowed to see or communicate with her.

Something about the way she sang made me feel like I wanted to walk over there and talk to her. At first, I didn't want anything to do with her. Later, I started getting used to her presence. Then her ass of a cousin preventing me from even having her presence near me. Now, she's up here singing to the sky. Can no one else hear her but me?

Eventually, she stopped singing. She let down her arms and her head and continued looking ahead. She still didn't realize I was here.

Then I heard a sound. The railing Hinata leaned on started giving away on her. She obviously didn't know because she's still standing there. The railing started to fall, and I had to alert her quickly.

"Hinata!" I hollered loudly. She reacted by swiftly turning around. She realized the railing was falling and quickly tried to move away, but it was too late. She lost balance and started to fall until I caught her. My right arm was around her back, and so was my other arm. I panted heavily and lifted her all the way up. She shut her eyes tightly. I sighed irritatedly. "_Can you seriously not tell that my arms are around you?_" Her eyes opened widely, and she grabbed onto my shirt, crying. I didn't try to get her off of me because I knew she was startled and scared. "Hey. Hey. It's alright now."

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Really." I placed my hands on her shoulder and pulled her off of me. "_There's usually a sign right there that said to not lean on it. Someone must've moved it to get someone killed. Now that you're safe, I'll leave before your cousin catch me._"

"Wait, please." This time, I decided to stop. "Can you stay, please? Just for a few minutes? That's all I'm asking, Naruto." I stood there a few seconds before finally turning around, facing her.

"_Why do you want me to stay?_"

"I want you to. Please?"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Hinata. If you wanted to be friends with me, then maybe you should've told me about yourself first. That way, I would understand why your cousin doesn't want me to be your friend._" I knew I practically gave away the truth. The day I went to Hinata's apartment was the day I'd tell her my decision. Now I wasn't so sure. And her singing. What was the meaning of her singing? Why did I feel a certain way when I listened to her? But there was no way I could ask her now, as I felt my heart turn cold again.

"_I-I...I just can't, Naruto._"

"_Well don't bother asking again._" I walked away from her again and this time, she didn't come after me. I put my hand on the knob to turn it, but I didn't turn it. I looked back at her and she had already turned away. The first thing that came to my mind was that she was crying, but being the person I was, I didn't go back for her. I just turned the doorknob and left her alone. I started walking down the stairs back to my room, but I suddenly became alert. Oh shit. I turned back around and opened the door quickly. Thankfully she still stood in the same spot. Telling her all that on the roof wasn't the best idea at all.

I walked back towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked in my eyes. Her eyes looked to be red and swollen as if she was about to cry. Now I felt guilty.

"_Listen, I'm sorry ok? I just...fuck I was such an asshole. Just...come on ok? It's dark, and it's cold._" She didn't move at first but nodded in response. "Alright. Go on." I let her move first then I moved. We entered the stairwell, and I shut the door behind me. I followed her down the stairs to our floor where our rooms were.

"I'm sorry about all this, Naruto. My life is so full of twists and turns that telling the story of it will be difficult. I know that you're probably mad still." I was a little mad, but I see why now. Her life experiences were what's preventing her from communicating with other people. Just like me. What could she have possibly done to put herself in this situation?

"I don't know what you did, or what happened, but," I sighed. I didn't know what to say to this at all! Hells I watched her sing! I should ask about that, "but does it matter?"

"To my father it does." She stopped in the middle of the dark steps. "If I could, I'd tell you. But I can't. You're right, we can't be friends if I can't tell you anything, but..." she turned and faced me. She was very close to me. Her breath touched my neck, which warmed me from the chill in the stairwell. At the same time, it felt odd. "I can never back down this chance because...you're the nicest person I've ever known since I came here." she whispered. I didn't move from that spot as I felt lots of heat well up inside me. Everything she said, it made me feel different than usual. As if an angel was trying rid of my demons. I didn't know how to respond to this because there was no way I could. Hyuga Hinata, who are you?

She turned and continued down the steps, not saying another word. We made it to the floor, and I headed straight for me. She stopped me again.

"Wait."

"What?" Her head was down, staring at the ground, as if she was hiding...a blush?

"Did you um...happen to hear anything before I almost fell to my death?" I thought she'd never ask. I smirked softly before answering.

"Yea. I did. You was singing." she gasped lightly.

"T-Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. I better go now." So it ended just like that? She didn't seem 'embarrassed'? She doesn't ask if she 'sounded bad'? She's very different from the other girls.

"Yea. Um...bye."

"Bye." she said softly before unlocking the door to the apartment and finally went inside. I went inside my apartment too, leaned on the door and sighed loudly.

"Alone again, Naruto. Typical." I said to myself. I grabbed my clothes and towels from my room to take a shower. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off all my clothes climbed in the shower. As I washed myself, my thoughts went on the singing Hinata again. I've heard lots of people sing before such as on t.v. and at school. When she sang, it was different. Everything just suddenly lit up. My chest felt warmer, being my chest always felt cold and dark. And the way she sounded. It sounded is if she wasn't the only one there.

It's so strange that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Thanks to her, I would think about it for a while. Not only that, but the whole thing about her father really got me. Why would her father not let her go out? Maybe I can find out myself. No, there's no way I could. The only way to do so was to approach her in school or approach her cousin, who looked just as guilty of a crime.

* * *

**Hello. Thank you for your patience. I would like to thank 'smexybestie' who helped come up with a title for title. No lie though it was a really nice title. I eventually was able to come up with the new title also, but still thanks for helping. I'll do my best to not be too long on a chapter. I kind of stopped my other story so I could focus on this one more. Plus, I'm graduating from high school in May, so there's still like 4 things we have left to do before leaving like field trips and of course prom. Still. Bye Bye **


	5. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongAn Angel Blossoms/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A/N/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hello everyone. hyugahimeka speaking. This obviously isn't a real update but I just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm under a extreme writer's block. I see how much a lot of people like the story and I want to try to please as best as I can despite being absent and having bits of grammatical issues (my great apologies for that). I got distracted a lot this summer due to me getting ready for college and making the most of it. But when it came to typing, I just did not know what to type at all! It's like I gave the last chapter a bad ending, causing me to have trouble thinking of what's next to put. Don't get my wrong I have my ideas still circulating, but trying to actually type it is the troublesome part. Not sue why thought. Maybe I'm too busy thinking about college stuff that really made my nerves bad such as not knowing anything and realizing I have to pay the fee bills. Not to mention they tried to get me to take 7 classes on my very first semester of college. So guys I am so sorry for this really long wait for the 5th chapter of this story. I'll get it done as fast as I can before I start. Hopefully I can make it long so it'll last until I upload the next chapter. Thanks for your supporting. Thanks for your patience. God bless you all. /p 


	6. AN 2

p style="text-align: center;"A/N/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hi guys. How are you? I hope you are doing well because I'm trying to. Finished my first ever semester of college and decided to change my major. Currently it's Earth and Environmental Science but I will most likely change it to Art. I was aiming to be an Environmental Scientist but it already didn't work out for me. Mostly because I have to go through semesters of learning stuff I don't intend on doing that's extremely difficult. The same day I took the final for my Geology Class is when I thought about it, and I'm going to do it. I'm good at drawing but still trying to learn a lot of things. I can even draw anime pretty good. I don't know what I'll do yet though since I just thought about this. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Anyways for you A.B. fans. Like for my other story I'm going to make some changes. I feel like it's a little too complicated and unorganized especially since I'm very inexperienced at writing stories. I'm on winter break so I have time to think this through. But if you guys think nothing's wrong and you understand some of it then tell me in the comments or private message me. If you feel like you have better ideas you may also message me. Don't be shy. I'm shy too. Thanks for your patience and I hope to hear from you. /p 


End file.
